Sooner or later
by paulina-anna-vic
Summary: Kirishima sees something that he didn't want to. Ever. But sooner or later it had to happen. My very first atempt to write and translate a story to english
**Inspired by Ashida's fic:** _ **,,Bound to Happen" o**_ **r more accurately- the epilogue of her story.**

 _Great thanks to my Beta- Venom. Without you this short oneshot would not be in understandable english. :-D_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

As usual in the morning, a sleek black limousine stops next to an apartment building.

As usual in the morning, a driver is gets off of the limousine.

As usual, he is dressed in a black suit and has rectangular glasses.

As usual, he carries morning press.

As usual in the morning, an elevator carries him to the top floor of the building.

As usual in the morning, he strides down the hall and takes out a key.

As usual in the morning, he rings the doorbell once, and then opens the door.

But this is the end of ,,as usual". He knows that will happen sooner or later. If anybody would ask him, he would probably say he'd rather prefer it to be later than sooner. But nobody did. And now, this will haunt him at night. He would prefer anything else, but definitely not this sight. Why? He should have sensed that something was very wrong. It would have been easier, if the apartment was not soundproof. He would manage to bargain a truce with sounds. You could say- he got used to this kind of sounds. He had to. Apparently, the constructor of this friggin limousine did not foresee this kind of use for his creation. And because of that error, even behind that dark and thick screen, the screams were clear. Nothing was helping, even if the music was volumed up.

But to simply enter at a scene like the one currenty happening just before his eyes? His mind was not at all prepared for this. Kirishima shuddered. He wanted to turn around and wait behind the front doors. But he couldn't. He was paralyzed. Just for a short moment, but that was enough for the scene to get forever engraved in his mind. The sight of two people that he cares about the most in the entire world. In the most intimate of moments that one can imagine. If this would not be enough, one of these two was his boss. Kirishima swallowed hard and escaped from his dumbfounded state of mind. He turned around and walked out without uttering a word. He will wait for Asami-sama at the door to his penthouse. After a moment mentioned door opened up.

\- Good morning, Asami-sama – Kirishima greeted his boss, an old friend. Asami accepted it with a light nod of his head and, as usual, he took the press from Kirishima's hands.

As usual, they both walk out of the building.

As usual, Kirishima opens up the limousine's door with a bow for Asami-sama.

As usual, Kirishima drives his boss to the HQ. The Club Sion. But now, Kirishima has this sight in his memory. It will be a very long time, before that memory fades away. The sights of Akihito on his back. In a dinnig room. On a massive, mahogany table. Grabbing, as for dear life, Asami's forearms. With his legs around Asami's waist. With a head tilted back. With his lips slightly open, from which one can hear pleads, begs and adorable moans. With glassy eyes that look at Asami only. Pleading for faster, harder moves. And Asami honours his pleads. With happiness in his black heart. His palm combs through that blond mane, time and again. He constantly bends down and kisses this sweet lips. Kirishima has shuddered yet again. Definitely, it will take a long, long time to get rid of this memory.

Asami observes his Wakagashira from above some documents he is reading. He smirks slightly, when he sees Kirishima's shudder. He knows perfectly well the thoughts of his secretary. And what kind of emotions they evoke. The inner sadist in Asami is smiling diabolically.

\- Kirishima, want to take a day off? Call to her and say that you, after all, will find time for this meeting - Asami smirks and with a small gesture of his hand, sends bewildered Kirishima away from his office. The secretary ponders for a short moment, how on earth Asami-sama would know about his new girlfriend. He did not say a word about her. But yes, this is Asami-sama that we talk about... He is not a boss because of some whim of fate. Nothing slips by him. Kirishima sighs. It is a good idea after all. Maybe this way he will sooner get rid of that sight from his head. Having reached this conclusion, the Second in command bows slightly and walks out from his friend's office.


End file.
